tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stepney Gets Lost
* Alec Baldwin |season=5 |season_no=5.13 |number=117 |released= * 30th September 1998 * 9th December 1998 * 27th January 1999 * 31st May 2000 * 21st January 2004 * 12th August 2009 |previous=Double Teething Troubles |next=Toby's Discovery}} Stepney Gets Lost is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot The Fat Controller tells Stepney that Rusty tells him that he is in need of change, so he wants him to help Toby and Mavis at the quarry just for the day. The Fat Controller warns Stepney that it is easy to get lost and to be back before dark. Stepney is really enjoying himself and Mavis and Toby are impressed with his hard work. The quarry foreman asks Stepney's crew if they would like to take the night special to a building section of a new branch line. The driver agrees to take the train, but they should have asked the Fat Controller beforehand. Toby and Mavis warn Stepney to be careful and Stepney leaves the quarry with the special train. After delivering the train. Stepney arrives on time with his delivery and then he sets off for home. The fog comes down and everything looks spooky. Stepney's driver notices a signal at green and thinks that someone is expecting them. The points are set in the wrong direction but Stepney does not realize this and ends up making a wrong turn ending up in an unknown area. The driver decides to rest until the fog clears. Stepney hears strange sounds and soon the fog slowly lifts revealing that they're in the scrapyards. Stepney's crew goes for help, leaving Stepney all alone, but not for long as two diesels approach him saying that he will make very fine scrap indeed and end up taking him to a large smelting shed. Stepney looks up and above him is a huge grabber. The grabber is about to grab hold of Stepney, but just as it is about to grab hold of him, it is stopped by the Fat Controller who was visiting the scrapyards. He then tells Stepney that saving him from scrap is becoming a habit and that he must stop it. Stepney then tells the Fat Controller that he learned that there's no place like home, which is where he is going now. Stepney then leaves the scrapyards saying "Bluebells Forever!" Characters * Toby * Stepney * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * Butch (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * BoCo (stock footage cameo) Locations * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Ironworks * Stepney's Shed * Stepney's Branch Line * The Windmill * Old Stone Bridge * Skarloey Railway Trivia * Near the end, Stepney says the direct quote, "There's no place like home!" from the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. * Stock footage from Rusty to the Rescue and Double Teething Troubles is used; a deleted scene from the former is used as well. Footage from the latter is not cut properly, as the line of trucks next to Mavis disappears and BoCo can be seen further in the back. * This episode marks BoCo's last appearance to date if the stock footage counts, unless otherwise in Double Teething Troubles. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, Donald/Douglas and City of Truro are seen at the scrapyard. * The load that Cranky drops on Percy from Cranky Bugs is seen at the building site when Stepney drops off his trucks. * CGI smoke is added in the shot looking down over a beam when Stepney enters the unknown area. * This episode marks Stepney's last speaking role in the US narration until the twelfth season episode, Rosie's Funfair Special, and his last speaking role in the UK narration to date. * This episode also marks Mavis' only speaking role in the fifth season as well as Stepney, 'Arry and Bert's only appearances in the fifth season. *The steel rig from Tugs appears at the scrap yard. Goofs * The camera shot looking over a beam and down at Stepney is differently configured with scattered objects when 'Arry and Bert approach. * Throughout this episode, Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * In some of the shots of Stepney puffing through the fog, a black box is attached to one side of his cab. * When Stepney is asked to take the train, he is dirty, but when he is preparing to take the train, he is clean. * The opening music is briefly cut off in the US version. * When Stepney enters the scrapyard shed he is actually in the Sodor Ironworks so he is clearly in two different locations around that time of the episode. When Stepney enters the actual scrapyards, the first section of footage of the scrapyards is not scattered with twisted and rusty metal, like a normal scrapyard would, it just seems like a normal yard, but when Stepney stops and the fog clears, he's actually in the scrapyards. * When Bert buffers up to Stepney, there are large gaps between his eyes and his facemask. Quotes * ('Arry and Bert approach Stepney) * 'Arry: Gotcha this time, Stepney. You'll make very fine scrap indeed! Buffer him, Bert! * (Bert does so, and the two diesels take him to the smelters' shed) * 'Arry: Bye-bye, Stepney! (laughs in US version) ___________________________________________________________________________________ * Stepney: (looks up at the lowering grabber) This engine's not for scrapping! ___________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: It's a good thing I've chosen to visit this yard tonight. Saving you from scrap is becoming a habit, Stepney. Please stop it. * Stepney: Yes, Sir! But I have learned something. * The Fat Controller: What's that? * Stepney: There's no place like home! * The Fat Controller: And that's exactly where you're going now. * Stepney: Bluebells forever! Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Stepney (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases de:Stepney verirrt sich es:Stepney se Pierde pl:Zagubiony Stefcio ja:まいごになったステップニー Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes